Sparks -Story of the 67th Hunger Games-
by TaylaWrites
Summary: With the memory of their monumental victory in the 65th Hunger Games, all eyes are on District Four, watching to see if they can somehow create another Finnick Odair. When Hali is reaped, alongside her fellow tribute Manta, there are high hopes that together Four can bring home their second Victor in two years. But the arena is poison, and darkens even the most gentle of minds.
1. Chapter 1 -The Reaping-

"Hali let's go! Mom is waiting!" I sat up from the sand with a jolt as Dove called out to me. Turning my head to the right, I could see her tiny form standing on the wooden walkway that stretched along the border of the beach, leading down to the harbor where all the boats were docked.

Slowly, I pulled myself up from sitting, brushing the damn sand off the pleated folds of my dress. My sister waited, arms crossed over her tiny, eleven year old, body, watching me as I stepped up onto the boards. She peered at me even closer as I pulled on my shoes, having left them there to avoid filling them with sand. I had no doubt there was something she wanted to ask, but she didn't pester until we were on our way back up the pathway, toward the line of houses where ours was located. From a distance I could see my parents gathering the rest of their siblings, including my older brother and his wife, on the steps.

"Are you going to volunteer this year, Hali?" Dove finally asked as we past the first of the houses on our road. "Auxton said Daddy forbade him from volunteering when he hasn't finished the classes. But you finished yours right?"

I had, earlier on in the year I'd finished the last of the classes that made up District Four's education system. For the most part they were simple lessons on math and reading, a few on history and here and there a practical lesson in the various jobs in District Four. But once you reached fifteen you were expected to pass the physical education classes as well. They were masked as endurance training in preparation to hard labor hauling fish in on the ships or loading the processed catch into Capitol trains to be transported; when in reality they were basic preparation for the Games.

"I don't think so." I shook my head. "I don't want to go into the arena"

"It's an honor though," Dove's eyes were bright as she spoke through the smile on her face. "Daddy says being a tribute is the only way to really prove our worth to the Capitol. He says we should do whatever it takes to be good enough to win for District Four"

I knew what our father thought about the games already, and had for years. The moment our older brother had been old enough to join the reaping, he'd been pushing one of us to volunteer for the games on our own accord. It was only recently that he decided sixteen was a good age to do so, after watching the twelve year old boy that'd volunteered the year before last die almost immediately. Fours were career tributes, always top of the game and very rarely out of it before the final eight. It was an unspoken rule that the fours present at least on tribute that was within the top three years of tribute age. With a sixteen, seventeen, or eighteen year old, we always stood a chance at befriending the other careers early and bringing home a Victor.

"I think Auxton wants to be like Finnick" Dove had continued on without my notice, speaking in a hushed tone as we'd now reached our family.

I grimaced. Finnick Odair was the most recent Victor of District Four, having won two years before. He'd since gained popularity as the youngest to ever win, being fourteen at the time of his Victory. As a result he was now a local celebrity, both among the district and in the Capitol.

"There you are!" Our mother's eyes focused on me, narrowing the moment she saw me. "Hali what have you done to your dress! Come here!" She seized my arm, pulling me closer so that she could frantically brush the rest of the sand off my dress. "No time to change, we have to go we'll be late!" She said, pushing Dove and I into the group with the rest of our siblings, herding us in the direction of the town center. There were three of us still eligible this year, out of six. I was the oldest at sixteen, followed by my brother Auxton at fourteen, and our sister Lettie at twelve. The twins, Dove and Marsh, would be twelve next year and would enter the reaping. While our older brother, Sebastian, had aged out of it the year Auxton aged into it.

The sun fell on us hot and heavy as we joined the others, walking with all of District Four's residents to gather in the city square; every soul standing to face the line of Peacekeepers that stood on the steps of City Hall. Adults and children remained on the outskirts, lining the sidewalks and leaning against storefronts; those who'd outgrown the reaping and those too young to have joined it. In the center were the rest of us, boys and girls starting at twelve years and ending at eighteen. We stood youngest to oldest, front to back, splitting into boys on the left and girls on the right. A thin walkway, corded off by silver chains, separated us and left room to approach the stairs. Situated on the balcony of the justice building, off to the right of the square, was the high platform of the Victors; currently occupied currently by four people, all who were conversing amongst themselves and ignoring the crowd.

"Chin up, Hali," My mother said as she straightened the color on the navy blue dress she'd chosen. She'd already sent the others into the ranks, saving me for last. "You've moved a row back this year with the sixteens and seventeens, don't forget. And find your brother and sister before you meet us at the market, okay?"

"You could volunteer if you'd like," My father tussled my hair, much to my mother's disgust. "We'd all be right here rooting for you. And you've already finished the courses" He beamed with pride as he looked me over.

"Yes, Mother. Yes Father" I nodded in agreement as she patted my carefully brushed hair and stepped back, pulling the youngest of my siblings with her. Dove waved as she took her and Marsh with her to the line of adults and babies standing at the edge of the square.

I moved into my place in the alphabetical line that I'd stood in for the last four years, right in between Maria Adahe and Natalia Bash, both who'd been there since Sheera Bavie had been reaped two years before. Neither of them even so much as glanced at me as I slipped in between them, continuing on as if I wasn't there.

"I hope it's me this year" Maria whispered, her head turning to Natalia. "I took all the classes leading up to it, and my family's never had a tribute."

"My cousin went in, when she was sixteen. She's been the only one selected since then, but I want to go in too" Natalia nodded with a seriousness to her face.

Before they could continue their conversation, the speakers lining the square crackled to life. Panem's anthem played loudly over them, accompanied by the marching of the Peacekeepers as they stepped aside and allowed our mayor to step to the podium. He cleared his throat, beckoning for silence in the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of District Four, we are gathered here today to celebrate the sixty seventh Hunger Games!" There was a small cheer from the crowd, mostly coming from the boys section of the square. Several of them hooted in excitement, eliciting another hand motion from the mayor. He continued as the shouting died down. "To reap our tributes for the year, please welcome, Miss Aelerie Lumes. The successor to our former District Four escort, Miss Lysta Bright"

More cheering and clapping erupted across the square as a brightly colored woman emerged from City Hall. She was dressed in what I could only assume was an attempt at an ocean themed outfit, with seafoam green curls piled atop her head, and a shawl made of a seaweed colored silk wrapped around her tiny frame. She smiled, revealing perfectly straight teeth, and batted her extended eyelashes at the crowd.

"Welcome, District Four!" Her voice was coated in sugar, sweet and gritty against the ear. She waved in an elaborate hand motion. "I am pleased to take the place of your former escort, and wish her well in her further endeavors. However I am more pleased to have the honor of selecting your tributes. As always, we'll start with the ladies"

Every eye was trained on Aelerie as she dipped her hand into the massive glass bowl to her left. She swished around the tiny slips of paper inside, finally settling on one in particular. With practiced ceremony she withdrew it and moved back to her podium, her tall heels audibly clicking against the stone.

"Your female tribute from District Four is," We all watched as she slowly unfolded the paper in her hands, reading the name twice over before she spoke it. "Hali Anais!"

I sucked in a breath of air as she spoke my name. Natalia and Maria were both staring, as were most of the other girls who knew my name and where I stood. The rest of the crowd celebrated, but the older girls standing with me glowered as I made my way to the peacekeeper in the aisle. He unhooked the chain, giving me room to step into the walkway and make my way to the stairs. As a passed I found the envious look of my brother, and the confused curiosity of my little sister.

Aelerie met me at the top of the stairs, clapping me on the shoulder and turning me to the crowd. "Smile" She hissed as she turned back to the microphone, motion for the crowd to once again settle. "Now for the boys!" I didn't watch as she stepped to their bowl, instead finding my parents in the crowd. They were standing off to the right, right at the edge of the sidewalk so that the twins could sit on the curb and still see the spectacle. A grin had split my father's face, a tense smile on my mother's. Beside them, Sebastian and his wife grimaced as they watched me stand on stage. Dove and Marsh only waved.

"And for the boys" My attention snapped back to the woman beside me as she unfolded the new paper in her hands. "Manta Escott!" A loud cheer came from the back of the boys section as they jubilantly pushed one of their own into the walkway. The boy who emerged came from the back row, marking him as one of the eighteen year olds. He was tall, with honey blonde hair, wearing a bright smile. Confidence rolled off him as he jogged up the stairs to stand on the other side of Aelerie.

"Any volunteers?" Aelerie asked, her eyes scanning the crowd. As I expected, hands shot into the air, their owners shouting alongside them. I found Maria and Natalia, both of them raising their hands as high as they could and jumping in an effort to be noticed. On the other side, Auxton was raising his own hand, despite our Father's warning. After a moment Aelerie spoke again. "Mr. Escott, do you accept a volunteer?"

"No" He answered. The crowd of boys groaned. She turned to me, waiting for silence once again.

"Miss, Anais. Do you accept a volunteer?" Aelerie looked expectantly at me.

I thought back to the grin on my father's face, and the excitement on my brothers. I scanned them all slowly, starting with my mother and ending with Auxton and little Lettie in the crowd below. Finally my eyes strayed upwards, resting on the Victors platform and on the four that watched the stage with curious expressions.

"No"


	2. Chapter 2 -Mentors-

_A/N: The first chapter had a weird formatting issue when it was uploaded, so if you saw that I apologize. It has been corrected!_

The train rocked back in forth, its motion setting nausea in my stomach as I sat across from my mentors. A plate sat in front of me, filled with a thick stew and several fluffy biscuits. I'd only managed a few nibbles. Manta had finished three plates and was working on a forth. I couldn't imagine how he could be so calm, knowing the people in front of him were his gate between life and death.

"Once we're in the Capitol, you two will be the center of attention" Serena, the female mentor for District Four spoke up as she finished her own meal. She was an older woman, probably in her late thirties. Her blonde hair was streaked with lines of silver, and crows feet had crept under her eyes. She was sweet enough, soft-spoken and agreeable. But she was far too calm for someone who knew she was sending two children to their deaths. "How old are you two?"

"Eighteen" Manta answered quickly, stuffing another biscuit into his mouth. He seemed proud of his age, as if it wasn't horrible that he'd been reaped during his last year of being eligible for the games.

Serena didn't comment. "And you?" She turned her clouding blue eyes on me. I cringed under her gaze, squirming in my seat.

"Sixteen" I answered, moving my stew around with my fork. Serana wasn't surprised, she just took it in with her cold, calculated gaze.

Finnick coughed, having choked on a carrot in his stew. We watched him suspiciously as he regained his composure. I wasn't sure why he was surprised. The female tribute from our district the year before had been thirteen. And the girl who went with him during his own games had been twelve. Sixteen was the average age for most tributes.

"What were your jobs in Four?" Serena carried on as if nothing had happened, eying Manta and I expectantly.

"I worked on my father's ship" Manta swallowed the food in his mouth to answer. "I checked the lines and made sure everything was tight and sturdy. Sometimes I hauled the fish up to the trains, and helped load it.

"You'll be able to wield heavier weaponry without getting tired then" Serena nodded. "We'll see how well you do with a spear at first. Maybe a trident if you can convince the sponsors you're worth its cost. They might even throw one into the Cornucopia after seeing Finnick's success with one. Ever had any of the games training classes?"

"Every year till I was unable to participate" Manta nodded, an evil looking grin on his face. "My best weapon is short swords and daggers. Can't throw knives though, my aim is too off"

Serena nodded again, turning to me instead. "And you? Your job? Classes?"

"I helped run my father's store, and fished in the shallows when I had the time. And I helped my mother with healing" I answered quietly. "No classes though. Just the basic ones in school."

"That's better than nothing" Serena was unaffected. "What kind of line fishing? Hook and line or spearing?"

"Both" I couldn't see why it mattered. The only difference between the two were the ends of the ropes. Line fishing was simple, tie a harness sleeve around your throwing arm, attach a rope with either a hook or spearhead attached to it, and stalk the fish you wanted to catch. I'd done both while working with my parents. "Usually I used a shark hook, my Father liked them best." The Shark hook was the most sinister, with a slightly curved blade built for latching into the flesh of its target and tearing as it came out. It was used to down large tuna, and hook into the gills of other fish to drag them out of the water.

"Good. You know herbal medicine then? And what plants you can and can't eat?" Serena cut into a chicken breast daintily. Seemed her stomach wasn't full after all. "And is it applied to other habitats or just tropical ocean?

"Yes. I gathered herbs in the forest at the edge of the district when I was allowed. It helps with first aid, too" Manta was giving me a dark look, though I couldn't imagine why. He could wield a weapon proficiently and had the height and weight to back it up. All I could do is bandage a wound and fish.

Serana seemed to be satisfied with our answers. "Listen up, you two" She chewed the piece of chicken she'd cut off. "You are from a career district. Sponsors are going to be watching you because with the two of you, we have a chance to have a second victor from District Four within two years. They learned from Finnick that first year and they fell in love. Now they'll be looking at you."

Our tributes from last year had been too young to earn many sponsors. Both had been thirteen, and were from the lower class population that didn't get the same training as others did. They'd both had a large following for the first two days, but it had been pretty clear that neither of them were going to be a repeat of Finnick. But Manta and I were older, and both of us had some training, which was a good deal more than many of the other tributes would have.

"Manta, they'll be looking at you because you're big. You'll be physically stronger than a lot of the other tributes. District Four's people are taller than most too, so you'll have an advantage. You'll need to practice what doesn't take brute strength in the training gym. Climbing, basic survival skills, identifying plants, camouflage. I'll be teaching you in private training." Serena was suddenly serious, listing off all the things she thought he might need.

"Yes, Ma'am" Manta gave another predatory smile.

"Hali. You're a pretty girl, and your stylists will make you prettier. You'll need to practice with a weapon, probably something ranged like line fishing. A bow maybe. Or throwing knives. They might perceive you as a threat, but you're going to want to play for neutral ground. Play up being soft-spoken, but make sure they see that you have a fire behind you or you won't be worth sponsoring" Serena glared in my direction. I felt her eyes bore through me like a hot knife again.

"You're careers. So if you play your cards right, you'll have alliances in place with One and Two, maybe Three depending on their tributes this year. Johanna Mason will be mentoring Seven this year, so I'd stay far away from them. She's a bloodthirsty little heathen, and she'll send her little lap dogs after anything she thinks could give them a head start. Finnick will take your private gym time, Hali. You'd better listen to him"

"Okay" I glanced at Finnick. He was only a year older than I was, and he'd only won two years before. He was seventeen now, and already one of the Capitols most prized victors. Snow traded him off like currency, but his pretty face and charm would also help him win over sponsors for the two of us. I could only hope he knew what he was talking about, otherwise it would be Manta with all the sponsors.

"We play this right, and one of you will get to come home" Finnick spoke for the first time, an easy smile slipping onto his face. "You know how the alliances work right? We stick with One and Two until the biggest threats outside us are gone. They do the same until we split up or we're all dead. You two have the best chance if you look after one-another. Especially up against One and Two. They train kids to volunteer together so that they have a deadly tag-team in the arena. You take them out separately. Then both of you go your own ways and hope you don't have to kill the other"

"Avoid drinking water you find immediately. Catch something alive to test it on. A rabbit, squirrel, another tribute. Just don't drink it until you know it's safe." Serena followed up his advice with some of her own. "Don't kill the younger kids unless you have to. The Capitol citizens hate watching the younger ones die, especially if they're hunted down. If you find them, avoid them. Or at least let One and Two deal with them while you're together. Split from the pack if you know you're chasing down a smaller kid. Fake getting lost. Whatever you do, don't be the one to do it unless you absolutely have to. Trust me, it'll save you a lot of nightmares if you keep their blood off your hands."

"Everyone else is fair game. If there's no one who feels like much of a threat to you, kill the other careers as fast as you can. They'll be doing the same. The One girls tend to use a bow, their boys like swords and spears. Both of Two usually prefer knives, especially throwing knives. If you can get a net, or make one, it'll be important to take down One. Two you'll be able to beat if you use ranged weapons on them, granted they don't have throwing knives or can't throw a hunting knife with any accuracy." Finnick offered in again. "Eleven usually has the biggest male tribute, so you should avoid him Hali. Manta might stand a chance, but you should only take him on if it's both of you together. Otherwise steer clear of him and his district partner. They like revenge kills in Eleven."

"We'll both be doing our best to get you what you need through sponsors. If you don't have any mental breakdowns, and you're charming and likable, you'll be able to get whatever you need. Can either of you throw a trident?" Serena was now taking notes on a pad of stationary.

"I can" I spoke weakly. Spears and Tridents were a common method of fishing. Most everyone with shoreline fishing experience could use one in Four.

"If we think you need it, we may be able to play you off as a shadow of Finnick. You're attractive enough, Hali. People will want to cheer for you. You give them blood and they'll give you money. But remember, no younger kids. And don't be the one to break an alliance. They hate that lack of loyalty. Stick together until you absolutely can't anymore. I would say split up with less than ten tributes left, and not until the career pack as broken up and the biggest threats are gone." Serena jotted something else down. "Any questions?"

Manta and I both shook our heads.

Serena nodded to the window, where the Captiol skyline was just starting to show.

"Well then. Welcome to your first day as career tributes."


	3. Chapter 3 -The Capitol-

_A/N: I was asked about this by a friend, so I figured I'd clarify. There is a known Victor of the 67th Hunger games in Canon material. His name is Augustus Braun and he's from District One. However, he's not mentioned anywhere in the books and only appears in Capitol Couture (The website created to promote the films) , and was apparently killed during the Victor's Purge during the second war. Therefore, for purposes of this story I'll be shuffling his existence to the side because if I didn't decide to fact check Victors during writing this, I wouldn't even know he existed in the first place._

The capitol was filled with bright lights and vivid colors, each as similar in its likeness to the last. Manta was stunned by all of the beauty in it. I didn't know what I think. Each and every light represented a member of the Capitol. The ones who took twenty four children from their families every year, throwing them into an arena where they would either kill each other or die of the traps laid by Gamemakers. There was nothing beautiful or elegant about it. All of those lights meant death. My district celebrated it. I didn't know if I could.

The rest of the train ride with our escort had gone smoothly. She'd eaten dinner with us, offered her joy in our being selected, and then stayed with us when our mentors had departed. Finnick had offered us a few more words of wisdom, and Serena had scribbled on her paper. It was very clear that Serena was betting on Manta as her tribute, otherwise she wouldn't have insisted on seperate training. Finnick was newer and less experienced, and I the smaller and less intimidating tribute. She didn't think I'd win. Neither did I.

The ocean was in vogue in the Capitol, Aelerie had told us as much. As such she'd sent outfits in the colors of it for Manta and I to wear as we departed the train. My dark hair had been twisted up into a bun at the side of my head, accenting the sleek curve of the silky dress that darkened from white to blue as it fell down my body. Manta wore a similar outfit, having been put into a deep blue suit.

Few people arrived to see the Tributes entering the Capitol, they'd seen the broadcast of the Reapings anyway. But those who did would be government officials and those who would likely offer the most gifts once the games had begun. We wore their colors as we walked through them, Finnick and Serena alongside us, and Aelerie trailing not far behind. Women leaned in to whisper to their friends, Men smiled and praised us like cattle. Several women reached out to pat Finnick on the arm, or titter at Manta.

Finally we were inside the small hovercraft that would fly us to the top of the tribute center. Situated close to the city center, it was one of the tallest buildings in the city. I watched from the window as we approached it, following the reflection of the hovercraft in the glass building as we waited for another craft to take off before landing.

"You'll likely meet the other tributes at dinner tonight, and again in group training tomorrow. The living quarters for the districts go by number, so we'll be on the fourth floor from the bottom. The spare floors at the top are commodities. A cafeteria, gym, a library, and so on. The basement levels include the training room and the visitors viewing room. You'll be seeing the inside of those last two more than anything else" Serena said as the hovercraft touched down. "I would suggest the two of you go to your suite and watch the replays of the reapings for yourself. Get ahead of the competition by scoping them out."

"We'll walk with you, don't worry" Finnick said. He rose to his feet as the landing gear of the hovercraft touched the roof. Serena stood with him, waiting for Manta and I to follow suit. Together, they lead us down the stairs and into the building.

That first hallway, like the exterior of the building itself, was decorated in sleek modern furniture. Crystal vases filled with large, white and red, roses appeared periodically on end tables and shelves, accompanying frequent paintings of landscapes and past tributes. Halfway down the hall it split into two more, dividing the upper floor into four quadrants. Serena lead us down to the right, ending at a large elevator that rode down the outside of the building, exhibiting a beautiful view of the Capitol skyline.

"It's pretty, right?" Finnick asked, nudging me. I looked up from the glass. Finding Serena looking over her notes and Manta absorbed in the view. "I thought so too when I first got here. Tandry liked it too"

I blinked in confusion, unable to remember anyone named Tandry. It was a girl's name, and I was sure I'd heard it before. But I could place a face to them name.

"Um, who's…" I started carefully. Finnick cut me off, by clarifying.

"Tandry is short for Catandra. She was the female tribute the year I won." He said, turning his gaze out the window.

The twelve year old that had gone with him that first year. I should have known. She died pretty late in the game; only kept alive by the pact made between the other career districts and Finnick. They'd killed their biggest threats, a sinister looking girl from Seven and a tall boy from Five and split, splitting the gear between them evenly. It had only taken a few hours for the pair from Two to circle back around and attack them in the night. Luckily, Finnick had been on guard and they managed to kill both, but not before Two's girl left a nasty gash in Catandra's thigh, severing the artery there. She'd died of blood loss in the early hours of the morning.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize" I stuttered, embarrassed. I should have recognized my district's tribute. Catandra would have been in Auxton's class, having been a few months older than him.

"It's alright." Finnick smiled softly. "She wasn't very memorable when the games started. It wasn't until later that people knew who she was." He looked back out at the city. "She loved this view, though. Rode the elevator up and down all day just to see it. Eventually one of the trainers told her she could go to the roof, and she spent most of her time there from then on out."

"Did you get to know her well? In the arena I mean" I knew the tributes that came into the games were seldom friends, with the exception of the occasional pair from One and Two that knew each other from training classes in their districts. Many weren't even partners, as you could never fully trust someone in the arena. Every year there was a district pair that ended up killing each other eventually. Last year it had been the two from Three, fighting over food they'd found. In Finnick's games the girl from seven cut her district partner's throat in the middle of the night.

"We were….allies?" Finnick struggled to find the word. "She was too young to really be a threat, so really it was more of a tag-along deal. She guarded and foraged for food while I rested, I kept her alive. At first I only stayed with her to get the sponsors. They all like the little ones, like Serena said. But eventually I came around to liking her at the least. She was from home"

I didn't know how to respond. What could you say to someone who'd won while a twelve year old girl died for him. Finnick didn't seem to mind, as he continued talking as the elevator allowed them into the fourth floor hallway.

"Here we are" Finnick waved elaborately at yet another gilded hallway. Several colorful doors lined the hallway on either side, marked with small, temporary plaques.

"Your suite is there. Your names are on on the door. Mine is just here," Serena started speaking again almost as soon as she stepped out of the elevator. She touched the first door to our right, indicating the neat plaque where _Serena Arvair_ was written in a beautiful cursive print. Finally she moved onto the next door, holding another plaque with Finnick's name. Ours was the next down, holding yet another plaque reading _District Four Tributes_ followed in smaller print by our names. Serena stopped there, her hand on the door knob. "Go ahead and get yourselves cleaned up and rested. This floor includes rooms for your stylists and their teams, your escort, and at the end of the hall is the residential elevator. There are twelve of them in total, each connects to one Tribute floor, the upper entertainment areas, the training room, and the dining hall. You're to take that one at all times. No visiting other Tribute floors, and only take District Four's elevator. Any questions?"

"When do we eat?" Manta grinned. He'd finished four plates of stew, six biscuits, and another helping of a potato based dish before we'd even left the train. I couldn't imagine him getting even more after all that.

Finnick glanced at the time display on a digital clock near the door. His height blocked its view from me, but he quickly relayed it. "Dinner is officially served in two hours. So let's say we get you changed out of those outfits and then we'll all go together."

"We'll need to eat with the other mentors, but we can escort you to the hall itself." Serena opened the door to our rooms, ushering us inside. "You'll have full wardrobes upstairs, the doors are marked with your names. We'll stop by to get you when it's time"

Serena shut the door, leaving Manta and I alone in a posh room. It was themed in blue, complete with a full kitchen and sitting area. Plush rugs covered the majority of the beautiful wood floors, all in shades of whites, light blues, and ocean greens. Even the two couches and their matching chair were soft, teal leather. Manta immediately took the small, translucent controller from the arm of the couch, clicking a button to turn on the holographic television screen. Immediately the living room was filled with the sound of Caesar Flickerman's voice. A series of highlights from the 66th Hunger Games was being shown, starting with the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. I turned away as the boy from our district had his head smashed against a boulder, spraying blood across it.

The Capitol certainly had its charms.


	4. Let Them See Us

There's an anticipating hush over the chariot bay as we enter. Most of the other tributes have already gathered with their chariots and mentors; some even having climbed into them already. Serena gave us no time to watch as she strode directly over to our chariot, a small contraption made of white metal and trimmed with gold. Two beautiful black horses stood in front of it, waiting to draw us out into the scrutiny of the crowd. Finnick hadn't accompanied us, preferring to remain in the company of a few other mentors who would be watching the games.

"Manta, chin up they're going to be watching you." Serena tapped Manta's cheek with one finger. Her eyes flitted to me a moment after. "Hali don't look so grim, you're meant to be a mermaid"

Our stylists had outdone themselves with our costumes, dressing us both in shades of aqua and green. The fabric they'd chosen was shimmery and almost liquid, with small, glittering scales sewn into it and layered one over the other. Manta wore pants made out of it, his torso only covered by a sash of glittering white cloth that hung diagonally from his shoulder to his waist. Similarly, my dress was made of the same material; though where his was deep aqua, mine was much lighter, almost more white than blue. They'd combed his hair back, holding it in place with a thick gel, and then adorned it with a crown made of fake seaweed and saltwater pearls. Mine had been curled and allowed to fall freely over my shoulders and back, strewn with white glitter and blue flowers.

"Take note of them now," Serena said, her eyes flitting around to the other tributes. "Tomorrow you enter the training room with them. And at the end of the week you'll be in the arena with them trying to kill you. How they attract the crowd today, and how they perform in the training sessions could be the difference between life and death for you both. So watch carefully. Choose your allies well."

I let my eyes wander around the room, taking stock of our fellow tributes. I'd seen them briefly during dinner the night before, all grouped together at separate tables. District One's pair were a perfect looking pair called Shimmer and Shine. They'd spent most of dinner eyeing the others tributes, particularly Manta and the District 2 boy, Reese, and his partner, Gem. District three had put forth a mousy looking pair whose names I couldn't remember; they'd been the only ones who joined another table, sitting alongside district 5's tributes, both of which were skinny and malnourished. Districts 6 and 7 were pretty standard, though the girl from Seven was built like a bull shark and the boy from Six could probably tear the same shark in half. District 9 was comprised of two younger kids, both couldn't have been more than fourteen. They spent the meal sniffling and staring at opposite walls. Ten and Eleven both bad tributes in the older range, their boys were both tall and well built, while the girl from Ten was small and stocky and her District 11 counterpart was tall and slender. Twelve was the usual standard, small, underfed kids who were probably on the younger side; the girl was at least fifteen, but the boy couldn't have been older than twelve. We'd sat in near silence in that room for an hour and a half, each of us shifting our eyes between one another, deciding who we might kill first.

Manta had taken great pleasure in it, talking all the way back to the room about the fights he wanted to get in. He wasn't particularly worried about anyone, whether that was arrogance or bravado I didn't know, but he did desperately want to fight with the boys from Ten and Eleven.

"Chariots depart in two minutes" The electronic voice of a woman announced.

Serena ushered us into the chariot, directing both of us to hold onto the front rail. "Smile. You're career tributes and you want to be here" She tapped the side of the chariot, stepping back as the horses pulled our chariot into the line. The tributes from Three are ahead of us, holding glowing spears and wearing metallic looking suits with lines of light running underneath them. Ahead of them, Two's tributes wear outfits the color of obsidian, laced with gold. District One is the most grandiose as usual, their tributes dressed in shimmering gold and emerald. I can't possibly look behind me, as the moment we're in line it is moving, taking us out through the massive doors and into the screaming crowd.

Following Serena's instructions, I lifted my hand and waved. In front of me, Gem blew a sultry kiss to a camera moving rapidly alongside us. I turned my attention to that same camera, waving and giving my best smile to it. Manta cheered along with the crowd, drawing plenty of attention to us. Two cameras were focused on us for the rest of the short trip, broadcasting my faux excitement and Manta's very real enthusiasm to the crowd from huge, mounted holoscreens on either side of the route.

Finally we reached the large, circular pathway that marked the end of the parade grounds. One by one the horses pulled our chariots into formation, leaving us lined up by district around a fountain depicting the Capitol's emblem.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" A booming voice came from the holoscreens. I looked up to the podium above us, knowing full well that it was President Snow who would stand there. He licked his lips as he continued, raising his hands to silence the roar of the crowd. "Welcome, to the initiating ceremony of the 67th Hunger Games! We are joined here by our tributes, two from each district, to remember that without each other, without the Capitol, we are nothing. To remember the wars fought years ago, and to remember what shall happen should we forget it, 24 tributes from the twelve districts are selected each year to enter the arena. Only one will leave. And that one will become a Victor, a monument to our strengths, and the strongest amongst us." The crowd cheered louder, their excitement reverberating against the high stone walls. "With that, let the proceedings to the 67th Annual Hunger Games begin!"

The chariots jerked into motion, leading us in a slow, deliberate circle around the emblem. We passed it twice before they straightened their path, pulling us in one long line through a set of doors that had opened up below the podium.

Lights flickered on above us as the doors closed behind District 12's chariot, blocking out the light and noise of the crowd from outside. Our mentors were waiting for us as we were stopped in designated spots. Serena looked pleased. Finnick merely content.

"Well done. We have half a dozen of the regular sponsors asking questions about you already" Serena said in a hushed voice. She waited as Manta stepped down, and then offered me a hand to help me do the same. "If you pull high training scores and do well in your interviews you'll have everything you could need in the arena."

"I knew they'd like me" Manta grinned. His eyes flickered with anticipation. "When do we start training?"

"Tonight. Training hours are from three to six today, dinner at seven." Finnick answered. "We've spoken to District One's mentors, Kratus and Tryst, they want Manta and they'll take Hali if he agrees. Two's want you both. Seven's girl is very interested in you, Hali. Johanna seemed impressed so if you like her she'd be a good match"

I wasn't surprised with One's decision. They liked to take winning bets and right now I didn't look like one. Two probably threw me in to make sure I didn't take off with another district right off the starting platforms. Seven surprised me though. She could break me in half if she wanted to, I couldn't imagine why she'd throw in with me.

"We could bring Seven into the career path. Might have to get rid of her scrawny partner though" Manta said as Serena lead us to a small elevator. It would take us up through the building and into the hovercraft that would return us to the tribute center.

"If you did that she wouldn't trust us" I put in. "He looks younger."

"He's thirteen" Serena nodded. She pressed a few buttons, sending the elevator shooting up its shaft. "Not as likeable as some of them, from what I understand, but not someone they'll like seeing die. You'll need to give them what they want eagerly, but it's also important to noticed what they won't like"

The way we talked about it made me sick. Within two weeks all but one of us would be dead, and yet here we were talking about how much the Capitol would like seeing us that way.

"I know it's difficult, Hali" Finnick must have read the expression on my face because he spoke softly, in a volume just too quiet for Serena or Manta to hear. "Just push through it. You won't have to show them

"I'm a career tribute" I said snidely. "They're all watching anyway, I might as well give them the show they came for"

"Hali.." Finnick frowned.

"She's right. This is a game for them. For us, it's real. For you, it's real. So give them what they want, and you'll win the games. It's not pleasant, but it's necessary."

Necessary. Right.


End file.
